1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fruit pickers and particularly to a fruit picker apparatus with a motor operator cutter that can be activated by interactions with the stem of a fruit to be picked and be deactivated by the removal of the fruit.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
No prior art related to fruit picker apparatus with a motor operated cutter was found.